Love is Confusing
by heartTwilight
Summary: All Human. Kind of OOC. Bella goes to live with the Cullens so she can take her college finals. She finds herself falling in love with Edward. But the question is: Does Edward love her back? ExB JxA EmxR
1. Chapter 1

**K this is a new story i am trying out. I haven't written in a very long time so in a way this is my first FF. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. the characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. the story line comes from the bollywood movie: Kyun Ho Gaya Na. **

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"Come on dad, it's not like I'm leaving forever. Just a few weeks." I don't get why dad was worrying so much. But then again he's always been like this, ever since mom died. I am all he has left besides his friends like the Cullen's. "The Cullen's aren't going to kill me dad. I will be fine. In fact more than fine. I treat their house like my own; I'll annoy them as much as I annoy you! I promise." That got a laugh out of him.

"I know you will be fine honey but I… I'll miss you."

"Aw dad, your such a softy."

"Listen, once you get to the Cullen's make sure you call me, your Uncle Billy might stop by too."

"Oh god, Uncle Billy! He's like ten times worse than you are. He'll probably end up doing a background check on the whole family. Anyway I have to finish packing I do have a place to catch tomorrow morning. Night dad!" I said as the rushed back to my room to finish packing for my very interesting trip.

Not! I have been taking online courses at the University of Washington. But in order to give my finals I have to actually go to the campus in Port Angeles. So I was going to live with my dads' friend Carlisle Cullen and his family. I vaguely remember visiting them when I was younger. He has two daughters and a son. Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. Both his daughters are married now I think. Rosalie's wedding was two years ago I think; she's three or four years older than me. Alice just got married last year; we had gotten the card but were unable to attend. She's the same age as me too, 22. But I don't see anything wrong with getting married at 21, if you can find someone you really love then why not marry them. I remember when we had gone to visit them a looong time ago Alice and me always used to play together. She always wanted to play dress up or dress up her Barbie's and put on a fashion show.

Edward always seemed like the quiet one, I suppose if you grow up with two loud and fashion obsessed sisters that does that to you. Every time I saw him he would be in a piano lesson or practicing the piano. I used to admire him for his talent, he was really good. His finger move flawlessly over the keys, every note was beautiful. His music was beautiful. It was funny when he would get frustrated because his hands would ball up into fists and he would press them against his forehead while slamming his elbows on top of the keys making a loud blast of not so beautiful music. I wonder if he still plays…

"Bella? Are you still up?" Charlie's voice pulled my out of my reverie. "You better get some sleep you have to get up extra early in the morning!"

"'K dad!" I yelled back. I pulled my suitcase off my bed, change into my pjs, brushed my hair and teeth in the tiny hall bathroom that I unfortunately had to share with Charlie, turned out the light and went to sleep. Dreaming about a young green eyed child playing the piano all night long…

* * *

**Short yes. But let me know if you like it or not, and if I should continue. Oh and for those who are wondering Bella and Charlie live in some city in California, I haven't decided what city yet though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed, i seriously never thought this story would be a hit. Anyway i am probably only going to be able to update on Saturdays, i will try to get the chapter longer. This one is a bit longer than the first. Anywhoo on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. the characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. the story line comes from the bollywood movie: Kyun Ho Gaya Na. **

* * *

**Edwards POV:**

_Knock…Knock…Knock Knock Knock_

_Go Away! Let me finish my dream._

"Edward! Wake up! We have to go to the airport in two hours!"

And there went my perfectly good dream. I sat up in my bed oh so slowly taking all the time in the world to get out of bed. I don't get why we all had to go to the airport to greet one person. And we're taking TWO cars. I mean come on. I just want to stay home, sleep a little longer, and maybe go out sometime later.

By now I was showered, dressed, and ready to go. _I really need to start taking longer to get ready…_

"Edward! Come on! We're going to be late." Yelled my annoying older sister Alice from downstairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered. Which obviously she couldn't hear, so she just went on yelling.

"Eddie-poo come on! Eddy Teddy wakey wakey!" Of course that set off a round of laughter from my whole family. The loudest being Emmett, my other sister's husband, Rosalie's husband. Alice and Jasper (her husband) lived with us because Alice couldn't stand be taken away from her family, and because Jasper works in Fork's at his own law firm.

Rosalie and Emmett live in California, because the rain was too much for Rosalie. You'd think that she'd get used to it after living in it her whole life. They were here visiting. Well not really visiting, Rosalie was currently eight months pregnant and Esme wanted her daughter home for the birth of her first child. My dad, Carlisle, worked in the local Forks Hospital and my mom, Esme, was a stay home mom. She was an interior designer before she had kids.

I slowly made my way down the stairs to a very angry looking Alice and Rosalie. Alice was mad because I was being so slow, but Rosalie was mad because she was HUGE. Esme and Carlisle was calm and waiting by the door. Jasper and Emmett were waiting by their wives with amused looks on their faces.

As I reached the bottom of the staircase Alice stormed out the door with Rosalie waddling behind her. Esme gave me a stern look then followed out with Carlisle at her side. Jasper, Emmett, and I bust out laughing as soon as they were all out the door.

"I feel very sorry for you guy's," I spoke, "I only had to spend a little more than 20 years with each of them. You guys have to spend the rest of your lives with them."

"Hey, hey no insulting my wife, she's perfect when she's not pregnantly angry." Emmett said.

"Yea, and Alice is just pissed at you for being late." Jasper stated.

"Besides, they're our wives, we love them forever and then some." Emmett said.

"You know Edward I think it's time you got married too, I mean what are you 54?" Jasper laughed.

"I am 23 and there's nothing wrong with me not being married yet." I said as we walked out the door. "If I do get married someday, Esme's gonna pick who."

Jasper and Emmett both snorted as they got into the car that had their wives in it. Rosalie and Emmett in the front, Emmett driving and Jasper and Alice in the back. That left me to get into the car that held my parents, them in the front and me in the back. Then we all sped out of the driveway on our way to the airport.

* * *

** Review?**


End file.
